Birthday Surprises
by lucifershipsdestiel
Summary: Dean doesn't do birthdays, so when Cas wakes him up one morning with a huge smile on his face and a yellow balloon in his hand asking what he wanted to do for his birthday, Dean was more than a little surprised.


**So I was talking to allkindsofcrazythings on tumblr and somehow the idea for this one came up. And I finally wrote it, woohoo!**

**Anyway, sorry for any mistakes and general carppiness and I know this is a little OOC but I had a rough week and I just needed to write, so yeah.**

**Disclaimer: Ha. No. Not mine. Just the story.**

* * *

Dean Winchester doesn't do birthdays. That's the rule. Ever since he was 11 and John was on some witch hunt and didn't even call to say happy birthday. Sam made him a birthday card that said 'happi birthday, your the best brother' and even had a batman sticker on it but John forgot. When he came back from the hunt three days later he didn't say anything and he didn't bring anything, any present. Dean wasn't mad; he knew they couldn't afford getting presents now, so he too didn't say anything.

Of course Sam never forgot and every year he'd still get Dean a birthday card, one year he even tried to bake him a cake (and almost burned the motel room). When the Winchester brothers grew up and started hunting together again, Sam would get Dean a small something every birthday, a porn magazine or some really good pie.

Other than that, Dean just ignored his birthdays. He was always too busy hunting monsters or saving the world, yet again. His life were too complicated for birthday parties and birthday presents and blowing the candles on a cake and making a wish that will most likely never come true.

So when Cas woke him up one morning with a huge smile on his face and a yellow balloon in his hand asking what he wanted to do for his birthday, Dean was more than a little surprised.

"How did you even know it's my birthday?" He asked groggily after sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He never told Cas when his birthday was, maybe Sammy had told him.

"You really think I don't know your birthday?" Cas smirked. "Please. You haven't answered my question, what do you want to do today?"

Dean chuckled and without answering grabbed Cas' hand and pulled him closer. "I think I'd just like to spend the day in bed with my boyfriend." He murmured, leaning up to kiss Cas.

"Dean! We can't just stay in bed all day, we have to do something! It's your birthday!" Cas protested, although he didn't pull back.

He sighed. "Cas, my birthday's not important. It's just another day, really. You don't have to make a big deal out of it, seriously."

The ex-angel frowned slightly before his lips spread into another smile. "You're wrong. Your birthday is important and it is a big deal. Now get dressed, we're going out!" and without saying another word, Cas got up and exited the room, leaving a sleepy Dean and a yellow balloon behind him.

D&C

Dean wouldn't admit it, but today was great. Cas made him a toast (so he didn't know how to cook anything, sue him!) and told him Sam and Kevin were staying in today to do research while they were going out.

Dean tried to protest at first but Cas wouldn't have any of it and quietly, without wiping the smile off his face, dragged Dean into the Impala. He pushed Dean into the driver's seat and joined him, sitting in the passenger seat. Cas would rather drive himself and Dean knew that, but he also knew that his boyfriend was a terrible driver and wouldn't risk letting him drive his Baby.

"Dean, if you don't take us where I told you to, I will drive us there myself!" Cas warned after Dean refused to start driving. He knew he was being childish but he just couldn't see the point in celebrating his birthday. It was just another day! It wasn't important! It never has been!

Dean groaned but started the car, watching Cas' satisfied grin from the corner of his eyes.

After 15 minutes of driving, they got to the small lake that they found one day when Dean was trying to teach Cas how to drive. Dean parked the Impala where Cas told him to and got out of the car, following Cas. "Where are we going, if you don't mind me asking?"

Cas didn't answer, just gave him a small smile in return before he stopped walking. "Wait, I forgot something in the car!" he turned around and quickly walked back and then opened the trunk, pulling out a basket.

"Cas, Is that…?"

"A picnic basket? Yes. We're spending the day here, just us at the lake with lots of food so just shut up and enjoy it."

Instead of protesting like he wanted to, Dean let himself relax. He took Cas' hand in his and intertwined their fingers. "Thank you."

D&C

It was almost 10 PM when they got back to the bunker and when they entered it was dark and quiet, which was surprising since neither Sam nor Kevin liked going to sleep early. Instead of saying something, Dean shrugged it off, figuring they went to bed early to give him and Cas more time alone.

As soon as Cas closed and locked the door behind him, Dean had him pinned against the wall. "Today was amazing, Cas…" he murmured between kisses, "let's make the night amazing too…" Cas nodded eagerly as Dean started pulling him towards their bedroom.

He never got the chance though, because as soon as they entered the living room there was a loud shout of 'surprise!' and Sam, Kevin, Charlie and even Garth jumped out, throwing balloons and glitter (why was there glitter? Who the hell thought of glitter?) at a stunned Dean.

"You… Is that… Cas!" He turned to face his boyfriend who had a wide grin on his face. "Is that why we were out all day?!"

The ex-angel nodded, now slightly nervous. Dean still wasn't smiling. "Sam said you don't celebrate your birthday and I saw this on TV and I thought this was a good idea and it would make you feel better though there was cake there and I know you don't like cake so we have pie and the girl in the movie kissed the guy and she was really happy and I want you to be happy and I'm not sure the glitter was a good idea-" his nervous rant was cut off by Dean's lips and then his laughter. "Cas, this is amazing!" He finally turned to his guests, who were smiling awkwardly at them. "Good to see you guys! When did all of you get here?"

D&C

They continued talking, eating and laughing with each other for hours, until it was almost three in the morning. Dean couldn't remember the last time he had so much fun, just sitting with his friends and forgetting about hunting and saving the world for a few hours. Charlie and Garth were staying over for the night. Garth had to leave the next morning but Charlie was going to spend the next few days with them, helping with research and everything.

As Dean was about to fall asleep, Cas pulled Dean into his arms. "I hope you had a great birthday. I love you." Dean smiled contently and threw his arm around Cas' waist.

This was definitely the best birthday he's ever had.

D&C

When Dean walked into the kitchen the next morning, a small smile appeared on his face at the sight of all his friends, his brother and his boyfriend sitting at the table, eating and chatting. He made himself coffee and a toast and sat down between Cas and Charlie.

Halfway through his coffee, Cas tapped on his shoulder, a worried look on his face. "Dean." He said, obviously concerned about something. "We forgot about birthday sex!" and ignoring the amused looks from Charlie, Kevin and Garth and the eye roll from Sam, Cas grabbed Dean's hand and led him out of the kitchen.

Yep. Definitely best birthday ever.


End file.
